Caperucita Roja :
by Kilunni-chan
Summary: Había una vez una niña que fue al bosque a visitar a su abuela, ahí se topo con el lobo feroz y juntos conocieron a Spiderman, vieron a la abuela caer por una colina y  fueron arrestados ¿Podran sobrevivir o el lobo devorará a caperucita en el trayecto?


_Renan: Muy bien aquí estamos de regreso con el tema de los cuentos de hadas_

_Audé: pero ahora con el titulo de "Caperucita Roja"_

_Renan: Si, la autora no podía dejarlo pasar _

_Audé: (asintiendo) De todas formas, esperamos que lo disfruten_

_Renan: En esta ocasión actua un muy buen amigo nuestro_

_Ambos: ¡El lobo feroz! _

_Audé: así que nos leemos abajo..._

_Renan: ...y deleitense con la lectura ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Caperucita Roja<strong>

Erase una vez una dulce y hermosa muchacha que en cuanto se la veía se la amaba, pero sobre todo la quería su abuela que ya no sabía que darle a la joven muchacha. Su nombre era Alice y tenía quince años; era muy bella, tenía unos grandes ojos azules enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, una boca muy linda y una nariz respingada. Era muy alta y delgada y su piel era tersa y blanca y tenía una dorada cabellera que brillaba de forma hermosa con el sol. Cuando pequeña su abuelita le regaló una caperucita de terciopelo rojo, conforme fue creciendo, le fue disgustando aquella caperuza y con ella el apodo que le habían dado, _Caperucita Roja_ pero como a su abuela le gustaba verla con su caperuza puesta la obligaba a usarla.

Un día su madre le dijo:

- ¡Ven! ¡Caperucita!

- ¡Mamá! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?, ¡Mi nombre es Alice! – gritó irritada la niña.

- Como sea – le respondió la madre despreocupada - ven aquí niña, déjame decirte que tu abuela ha enfermado y está muy débil, así que llévale esta botella de vino y este pedazo de pastel.

- ¡Pero mamá! No comprendo porque si está enferma le envías pastel y vino, ¿Acaso quieres provocarle una severa indigestión? ¡Claro! Es tu plan malvado ¿Verdad madre? Quieres que la pobre abuela estire la pata para así quedarte con la herencia.

- Pastel y vino. . . severa indigestión. . . – balbuceo la madre de caperucita – deja de hacerte la sabionda niña y ve a hacer lo que te mande, ¡Y deja de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos!

- ¡Pero mamá! Tú sabes que la abuela es de esas personas que con un sorbo de vino ya están cayéndose de borrachas.

- Calla niña insolente, mejor vete ya, y ten mucho cuidado, no te apartes del sendero porque puedes caer y romper la botella.

- Claro, romper la botella, la botella. . . – comenzó a decir sarcásticamente y después gritó exasperada - ¿¡Y yo que! ¡Nadie envía a una inocente niñita sola al bosque sin protección alguna! Además, ¿Qué carajos hace la abuela viviendo sola y enferma en medio del bosque? Como que debió haberse mudado más cerca hace mucho – exclamaba en tono infantil mientras hacia una rabieta.

- Solo ve con tu abuela, y no olvides ponerte la caperuza – la despidió su madre.

- Si, ya se – dijo la niña tomando la caperuza del perchero y colocándosela - nos vemos luego.

- La abuela vivía muy dentro del bosque, a una media hora de distancia del pueblo.

Cuando Cape… perdón, Alice, llegó al bosque se tropezó con un chico muy guapo, era alto, más de uno setenta quizá, su cabello era negro, de cutis blanca, ojos grandes color azabache y una nariz larga, de entre su cabello, sobre su cabeza, se erguían dos grandes orejas que parecían las de un lobo negro y poseía una cola de lobo también.

- Buenos días Caperucita Roja – saludó sonriente el chico pelinegro.

- ¡No me llames Caperucita Roja! - le gritó histéricamente a quien se encontraba detrás suyo.

- Lo siento – se disculpo el joven tratando de ubicarse en donde estaba luego de que el grito de Alice lo dejo aturdido.

Una vez que estuvo más calmada trato de disculparse.

- Discúlpame, pero no permito que nadie me dig. . . - Voltea a ver con quien habla – ¡Oh dios! ¡Qué sexy! – pensó para sí.

- Oye niña, ¡escucha! ¿Me estas escuchando? – le decía pasándole una mano frente a la cara - ¿Estás ahí?

- Es muy guapo – seguía pensando la rubia.

*¡Reacciona niña – le dijo una voz en su cabeza - es el malo de la historia!*

- Claro que no, solo míralo. – La ojiazul hablaba internamente consigo misma. Con su conciencia – que la verdad no está nada mal, está bien, demasiado bien – la rubia ya comenzaba a babear,

*Lo veo, y la verdad que si, esta como quiere. . . digo, ¡No! Tu mamá te ha dicho que no hables con extraños*

- ¿Lo hizo? – preguntó inocentemente a su conciencia.

- ¡Hey! - zarandeando a Alice – ¿Me estas escuchando? – el chico terminó por dejarla caer de tanto jalonearle, y ella terminó golpeándose la cabeza con una roca - ¡Diablos! ¡Ya me la desconté!

- Aawww – se quejó medio atontada.

*¡Anda! Que ya se me desplomó la mujer esta*

- Con una... y los guarda bosques ya me lo habían advertido, que bueno que no haya habido testigos ¡Niña! – el chico volteó hacia todos lados procurando que nadie le hubiese visto, en cuanto escuchó como la muchachita se quejaba, recuperando el sentido - ¿Sigues con nosotros?

- No lo sé. . . ¿lo sigo? – le respondió con una pregunta.

*Ahora si que ya le sorbieron el seso a esta, si se ve más tonta de lo que normalmente es, en estos casos mejor aplicar lo que solía decir mi abuela, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa – y la conciencia de Alice se desvaneció en lo profundo de su mente*

El dio un gran suspiro al escuchar su respuesta – Eres extraña.

- Bueno, como te decía, mi nombre es Alice, y no me gusta que me llamen Caperucita – le lanzó una fulminante mirada y después le sonrió - ¿Y tú eres?

- Soy el Lobo sexy, por si no te has dado cuenta – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Oh! Claro, mucho gusto señor Lobo.

- ¡Oh! No me llames así, el Sr. Lobo es mi padre.

- Pues, llamarte Lobo sexy es algo incómodo, ¿No te puedo llamar de otra forma?

- Pues. . . es que. . . es algo vergonzoso decirlo, la verdad no se lo voy diciendo a la primera persona que veo pero. . . ¡Yo no tengo nombre! – estalló el muchacho de negra cabellera y luego soltó un pequeño sollozo.

- Oh dios, ¡Eso es horrible! – la niña lanzó un gemido y luego abrazó fuertemente al lobo tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

- Consolándote – afirmó la niña.

- No necesito que me consuelen. – le aseguró el en un tono irritado.

- No, pero necesitas un nombre – exclamó sonriente – ¡y yo te daré uno! Te llamarás. . . ¡Bodoque!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó molestó el lobo.

- ¿Que no te gusta?

- ¡Para nada! – le gritó como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia.

- Bueno no – negó con la cabeza, agachada - ¡Ya sé! ¡Tu nombre será Pompilio! ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Ese es peor que el anterior!

- ¡Qué difícil es complacerte! ¡Bien! Haré un nuevo intento. . . – Alice se llevó la mano a la barbilla y puso cara pensativa – Serás. . . Pánfilo Fernando Filomeno Alfonso Faustino Everardo Augusto de la Cruz Medina Medina.

- En serio niña, ¿De dónde sacas esos nombres? – preguntó el Lobo.

- De acuerdo, pero mi tío-abuelo no se quejaba, para que veas. Un último intento, puede que tu nombre sea. . . veamos, mi nombre es Alice, comienza con A… Al… ¡Alphonse! ¡Sí! ¡Es genial! Tu nombre y el mío combinarán de esa manera. – sonrió Alice.

- Está bien, ese me parece un nombre más normal – aceptó el lobo al fin.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora si podemos presentarnos como se debe – sonrió la ojiazul - Mucho gusto en conocerte Alphonse - le extendió la mano.

- Lo mismo digo – tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso ahí, aprovecho para aspirar su aroma, definitivamente era una presa muy apetitosa – y… ¿A dónde vas?

- A ver a mi abuela.

- Y. . . ¿que llevas debajo del delantal?

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – gritó indignada la rubia – ¿Yo no te pregunto a ti que llevas bajo los pantalones cierto?

- No me refiero a eso – suspiró frustrado el chico - Te volveré a plantear la pregunta. . . ¿Qué llevas en esa canasta?

- Pastel y vino, mi mamá me pidió, ¡No! Me ordenó que se los llevara.

- ¿Donde vive tu abuela? – le preguntó mientras reía por lo bajo.

- Todavía a un buen cuarto de hora andando por el bosque. Debajo de tres grandes encinas, está su casa; abajo están los setos del nogal.

- Bonito lugar para vivir – comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar y Alice le seguía - ¿De verdad vive a mitad del bosque? ¿No es algo peligroso para una ancianita como ella?

- ¿Verdad que si? – exclamó Alice frustrada – Le he dicho que cambie de casa, pero no me hace caso.

- Seguro y le gusta mucho su hogar como para dejarlo – comentó el lobo, esa niña habia resultado ser demasiado ingenua, o tal vez se debía al golpe de hacía algunos instantes de una u otra forma había resultado ser una presa fácil, ya le había dado bastante información.

- La verdad no – negó con la cabeza - ¿Y tú que cuentas Al? – le pregunto la niña ojiazul.

- Pues yo aquí, esperando encontrarme con una niña bonita y tonta como tú para comérmela con una ensaladita y un refresco – le dijo con toda naturalidad el lobo.

La chica se quedó sin habla, pero no se mostraba asustada, parecía incrédula.

- ¡Hey! Reacciona Alice.

- ¡Qué divertido eres! – y seguido de haber dicho eso rio sonoramente - ya, en serio.

- Es la verdad, ¿que nunca leíste el libro?

- ¿Cuál libro? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

- Olvídalo – suspiró Alphonse.

El lobo pensaba para sí "esta joven y tierna presa será un dulce bocado" mientras que Alice pensaba "¡Estoy con el lobo más sexy de todo el bosque! ¡Me gané la lotería!"

- Oye Caperu. . . Alice.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alphonse?

- Porque no jugamos a algo, aún es temprano y tu abuela puede esperar un poco más, ¿No es cierto? – trató de persuadirla Alphonse para ganar tiempo.

- Sí, eso creo – sonrió Alice viendo que el lobo feroz tenía razón.

- ¿Entonces. . .?

- ¡Juguemos carreras! – exclamó la rubia mientras salía corriendo y tomaba a Alphonse de la mano.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me estires!

- Corre más rápido si quieres ganar.

El lobo sexy - babeando - digo, Alphonse, comenzó a seguirle el juego a Alice y empezó a correr más rápido adelantándola por mucho, la ojiazul al ver esto y no estar dispuesta a dejarse vencer, le saltó encima, haciéndolo caer junto con ella en un campo lleno de flores.

- Auch - con flores en el cabello - ¡puaj! Trague flores.

- ¡Genial! – Alice se encontraba sobre Alphonse - ¡Sí! ¡Otra vez!

- Ni lo sueñes, lo hiciste a propósito.

- Pues sí, ¿no es obvio?

- Eso fue descortés

- Quien dijo que yo era cortés – se contestó a sí misma la rubia.

- Oye Alice, creo que tu estas…

- ¿Dónde?

- Pues. . . – el lobo la miró a los ojos y después bajó la mirada a su torso.

- ¡Oh! Claro, ya me bajo – le dijo la niña mientras se levantaba y buscaba su canasto.

- Oye Al, mira las hermosas flores que están alrededor tuyo ¿Por qué no echas una ojeada a tu alrededor? Creo que no te fijas en lo que cantan los pajarillos.

- ¿Los pájaros? ¿Qué tienen los pájaros?

Alice abrió los ojos y, cuando vio cómo los rayos del Sol bailaban de un lado a otro a través de los árboles y como todo estaba tan lleno de flores de distintos colores decidió llevarle un ramo a su abuela para ver si con eso la convencía de que la dejara quitarse la caperuza.

- Podré recoger algunas flores y aún así llegar a tiempo.

- Y en caso de que no sea así yo puedo ir y avisarle a tu abuela que demoraras y. . .

- No. – exclamó la ojiazul tomándolo por detrás del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo con ella - Tú no irás a ninguna parte a la que yo no vaya.

- Eso significa que. . .

- Tu siempre me acompañaras a donde quiera que yo vaya – le respondió con una sonrisa. - Anda, vamos Alphonse.

Alice se desvió del sendero seguida por su fiel Lobo. . .  
>No soy fiel, ni un perrito, ¡soy malo! Pero esta niña no me deja en paz – lloriqueó Alphonse.<br>. . . si, como sea, yo decía que Alice se desvió para recoger flores, tomó una, y pensando que más adentro las habría más hermosas, cada vez se internaba más en el bosque, arrastrando al niño lobo con ella.

- Ya tienes suficientes flores, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos para que pueda comerte?

- Solo escúchate, sigues con tus bromas – rio Alice extasiada.

- No son bromas, leí el libro y es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Y ya te dije yo que no leí ningún libro; quisiera encontrar flores más lindas.

- Ya eres muy linda, la más linda niña que he visto – dijo con fastidio.

- Esto. . . yo no hablaba de eso Al – le dijo Alice totalmente sonrojada - hablaba de las flores – le explico.

- C-claro, yo también, tus flores son muy lindas – se corrigió rápidamente el lobo igual de sonrojado que caperucita.

- Creo que son suficientes, debemos darnos prisa.

- En ese momento un misterioso personaje salió de la nada, empujando a Alice y haciendo que la botella de vino cayera junto con ella y se rompiera, esparciendo las flores que llevaba en la mano.

- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió – se quejó la niña de rubios cabellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba a un lado de ella.

- Eso. . . eso creo – dijo intentando levantarse con la ayuda de Alphonse - ¡Auch! ¡Mi tobillo! Y la botella, está rota, todo el vino se ha esparcido por el suelo.

- Ven, te ayudo – y seguido de eso la tomo entre brazos y la coloco en su espalda – Ahora, ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¿Quién te crees para venir a empujar a esta chica y lastimarla así?

- ¡Pues yo soy Spiderman! – les dijo el enmascarado - ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

- Yo soy el Lobo feroz, y malvadamente sexy, mi nombre es Alphonse, - sonrío mostrando sus afilados colmillos, y guiñándole un ojo al enmascarado - y la chica que está aquí conmigo, es Caperucita Roja, pero prefiere que le llamen Alice.

- ¿Y desde cuando Caperucita Roja no quiere que la llamen así, y el Lobo feroz es sexy y tiene nombre? ¿Y porque los dos andan juntos?

- ¡No andamos juntos!– gritaron los dos chicos.

- No como pareja – agregó el lobo.

- Ya entendí, no tienen que gritarme. Pero no han respondido mis otras preguntas.

- ¡Oh! Es que ella nunca leyó el libro, y yo soy sexy porque soy un villano moderno.

- ¿Entonces esta niña no sabe que tú eres el malo?

- No. Cada que se lo digo se burla de mí. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Pues yo no soy de este cuento para empezar, vengo a una misión de incógnito – dijo mientras tarareaba la canción de "Misión imposible".

- ¿Y puedo saber en qué consiste su misión? – preguntó curioso el lobo.

- Eso mi amigo, es información clasificada – le dijo Spiderman.

- Y, ¿dices que tú eres el héroe en tu mundo?

- Así es – dijo sonriente Spiderman, pero por supuesto, su sonrisa no era visible para el lobo o caperucita.

- ¿¡Entonces se puede saber que haces empujando a inocentes niñitas y tirándolas al suelo sin pedir disculpas! – exclamó Alphonse en defensa de Alice.

- Oye, calmante, no te esponjes – trató de calmarlo Spiderman.

- ¿¡Que no me esponje!

- Lo-lo siento – se disculpó algo intimidado el héroe.

- Ahora discúlpate con ella – dijo indicando a Alice.

- Lo siento Caperucita Roja – se volvió a disculpar Spiderman.

Alice no respondió, solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- De. . . de acuerdo, lo siento Alice – corrigió Spiderman nervioso.

- Mejor – respondió Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bien, ahora sí, me voy – dijo el enmascarado y después desapareció entre los árboles y arbustos mientras seguía tarareando la cancioncita.

- Hay otro problema, si no consigo una nueva botella de vino mi abuelita se enfadará y con mayor razón me impedirá quitarme esta tonta Caperuza.

- Entonces ve al pueblo a conseguir otra mientras yo voy con tu abuela y. . .

- ¡Estoy accidentada! ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya yo sola al pueblo?

- De acuerdo, te acompañare – le dijo Alphonse con resignación.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Arre! – exclamó Caperucita aún sobre Alphonse.

- Soy lobo no caballo – le dijo el lobo feroz al tiempo que se alejaba caminando hacia el pueblo.

A las afueras del pueblo. . .

- Muy bien Alphonse, ya hemos llegado, vayamos a comprar otra botella de vino.

- No quiero entrar al pueblo – se negó el hibrido, y viendo la expresión de Alice se apresuró a agregar - a las personas no les agrado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella extrañada.

- Bueno, mi abuelo fue el que se comió a los siete cabritos, y mi papá era el lobo malo de "los tres cochinitos" y. . . ¿has oído hablar de Pedro y el lobo? Ese era mi primo Cleto.

- ¿Pero tú no has hecho nada malo verdad?

- Pues. . . pensaba comerte para ganarme mi reputación – le explico sonriente.

**. . . **

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- ¡Mentiroso! – gritó la rubia echándose a reír nuevamente -¡Me matas de la risa!

- ¡Pero no es ningún chiste! – gritó Alphonse desesperado.

- Anda, no te pasará nada, ¿Tienes dinero?

- No. – respondió secamente - En el bosque no usamos.

- ¿¡De donde sacaré el dinero suficiente!

*Podrías trabajar por él*

- ¡Wow! Al fin te apareces, ya te estabas tardando – decía para sus adentros - eso es. . . ¿Maquillaje?

*No está de más arreglarse un poco*

- Quieres impresionar a alguien, ¡ya se! ¿Es al lobo sexy verdad?

*¡Dices puras tonterías! ¡Si vas a seguir con eso mejor me voy!*

- ¿Que no piensas ayudarme? – gritó exasperada la rubia.

*¡Hmp!*

- ¿Ayudarte en qué? – pregunto el hibrido.

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? No, yo decía que. . .que hay que trabajar para obtener el dinero.

- De acuerdo, pero si me permites atender tu tobillo.

- ¡Hecho! – aceptó Alice.

Un tobillo vendado después. . .

- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias Alphonse.

- No hay de que, ahora si podemos buscar un empleo para ganar dinero para reponer la botella de vino para tu abuelita que rompió el loco ese de la máscara.

- Muy bien, y se cual es el lugar indicado para lograrlo.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Ahí! – exclamó indicando a un cartel pegado en uno de los locales - Están buscando gente que pasee a los perros, podríamos pasearlos una tarde completa, seguro y no será tan difícil.

- Eso dices tú.

- Vamos, ¡apúrate!

- ¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido – dijo mientras sostenía las correas de varios perros.

- ¡A mí no me parece para nada divertido! – le grito como respuesta desde el suelo donde era arrastrado por los perros que el cuidaba.

- Te vez tan lindo lleno de polvo – sonrió la niña.

- No soy lindo, soy malvado – objeto el híbrido aun siendo arrastrado.

- De acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa – dijo mientras sacaba un objeto esférico de su canasta – Es una pelota – dijo sonriendo y seguido de eso la lanzó al campo - ¡Vayan por ella chicos!

- Una. . . ¿pelota?.. ¡Aléjense de ella! ¡Yo la quiero! – exclamó el lobo mientras corría tras ella al lado de los perros - ¡Es mía! ¡No la toquen!

- Eso es tan extraño, pero viniendo de una persona tan extraña como él hasta creo que es divertido. . . ¡Esperen! ¡Yo también juego! – dijo lanzándose a donde estaba Alphonse peleando con los perros por la pelota - ¡Yuju!

Terminando la "jornada laboral", que no fue más que pelear por una pelotita alrededor de todo el pueblo, el hombre que les habia pedido cuidaran a sus perros se apareció con su paga ya noche.

- Aquí esta su paga.

- Y aunque simpáticos, aquí están sus perros – le dijo el lobo recibiendo el pago del señor.

- Gracias por cuidarlos mientras iba al festival del pueblo vecino.

- No hay de que – dijo apesadumbrado.

- Oye, ¿tú no venías acompañado de una niña rubia?

Si, Alice, ella se quedó dormida, estaba realmente cansada.

- De nuevo, gracias – dijo antes de irse.

- No sé como todos esos perros no se lo han devorado aún, digo, estaba vestido de filete. – comenzó a decir Alphonse para sí mismo - Yo lo hubiera hecho. Bueno, ahora que está dormida se siente una gran calma - dirigió su mirada a Alice, que se encontraba recostaba bajo un árbol - podría comérmela ahora mismo, así no lloraría por su suerte, aunque también tengo el dinero que me dio ese hombre vestido de filete, podría pagarme un buen restaurante. . . . - Se queda viendo a Alice, pensando, y luego suspira - o bien puedo quedarme aquí con ella, seguramente y si la dejo sola termine por perderse. . . ¡Y eso a ti que te interesa, eres el lobo feroz!. . .se ve tan linda cuando duerme. . .

- Mmpfh. .

- ¿Me habrá escuchado? – dijo poniéndose atento a cualquier cambio en la chica - No, no lo creo, duerme profundamente, pareciera que nada puede turbar sus sueños en este momento - le mira con ternura - supongo que yo también debería descansar, mañana deberemos levantarnos temprano y terminar con todo esto, además, si me la quiero comer, no va a ser ahora, quiero obtener el crédito de una casería limpia y justa – sonrió para sí -aunque no creo que sea muy justo que un lobo ágil y fuerte como yo vaya en busca de una presa como ella. Bien, bien. . . buenas noches linda.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el lobo malo no tan malo se despertó, sintió un gran peso oprimiéndole el pecho, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonrojado y la dulce sonrisa de Alice quien estaba recostada sobre él, durmiendo plácidamente. Al sentirse tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y pronto descubrió que sus mejillas ardían tanto que sería necesario un milagro para que cuando Alice despertara no lo notara.

- Mmmhpf... – La niña estaba desperezándose en ese momento, frotando el dorso de sus manos contra sus ojos – Buenos días Alphonse.

- Buenos días Alice – contestó el lobo.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¡Pero estas rojo! Tal vez estés enfermo – dijo alarmada.

- Estoy bien Alice, estoy bien. . es solo que. . no, no pasa nada – dijo al cabo de un rato cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía una buena excusa.

- Si tú lo dices. . .

- Oye. . Alice. . – comenzó a decir algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno. . . ¿Estás cómoda?

- Si, mucho – sonrió Caperucita.

- ¿Sabes sobre que estas acostada?

- Creo que estoy sobre ti, si. – volvió a sonreír Alice.

- ¿Y no piensas moverte de encima de mí? – dijo aún más colorado.

- No. Estoy muy cómoda, ¿No te lo dije ya?

- ¡Vamos! Llevas un día de retraso, eso no pasa en la historia.

- Seguro y en la historia el lobo no era tan molesto – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, acercando su rostro al de Alphonse, quien parecía, no podía estar más colorado que en ese momento – De todas formas, admito que tienes razón – se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacudir sus ropas.

- Solo vayamos a comprar la botella de vino – dijo el también poniéndose de pie.

- Ya tienes tu botella, ya estas mejor de tu tobillo, ahora puedes ir a casa de tu abuela, y espero que no cuentes conmigo.

- Pero yo quiero que me acompañes – dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros.

- Pero aquí es donde yo tomo el atajo para llegar antes que tú, ¿Que no leí. . .?

- No. Ya te dije que no. Anda, acompáñame, te presentaré con mi abuela, y comeremos pastel y jugaremos juegos de mesa. . .y luego en la noche me ayudarás a detener a mi abuela antes de que se escape a algún bar de mala muerte.

- ¿Tu abuela frecuenta esos lugares? – puso cara de incredulidad.

- Es muy vivaz – dijo con tono orgulloso – además, si pretendías utilizar el camino corto te diré que no es posible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, digamos que Pinocho fue al último al que vimos entrar por ahí, hasta ahora no ha vuelto.

- ¿Hace cuanto que se fue? – pregunto curioso.

- Dos años – respondió sin más. Alphonse trago en seco y luego cambio su expresión a una sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Claro – dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de el -. Me sorprende que hayas accedido tan rápido.

- Es solo que no quiero que me arrastres otra vez, además de que el camino corto suena aterrador.

* * *

><p><em>Bien,<br>__eso es todo por ahora  
>como la inspiración a huido no he podido actualizar mi otra historia<br>por lo que he subido esta que escribi hace un tiempo.  
>Espero les agrade<br>y trataré de buscar mi inspiración XD  
>Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo<br>¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
